My Beautiful Mistake
by Dallys-Dream-Girl
Summary: What if there was another? An intruder who changes forks. Bella, preparing for her wedding day is stuck between the truth and the lies. Ready to become immortal, Bella and Edward are ready to start their new lives, but can one person change that. Forever.


_**Disclaimer; What you don't recognise you don't own. I do! Thank-You to Acceptance for the song Different.**_

_I hope you enjoy this story. I would love to hear if you would like me to continue. I have the startings of a plot and think i know where this is going. Any ideas would be apprecuiated and constructive criticism. Hopefully you will read it. I am typing up the second chapter as we speak and it unravels the plot more than this which is basically an introduction. I hope that you enjoy reading and can't wait to hear from you xx.Hannah._

**Bella's POV**

_Tell myself on the ride home  
Getting tired hating all I've known.  
Holding on, like it's all I have.  
Count me out, when it's clear that I, find it hard to say.  
And you, find it hard to care._

"Are you sure I can't help you?"

"Edward" I replied while balancing my weight on the small step ladder, "It's not exactly rocket science"

"I know, but you worry me sometimes and I can't afford to lose my greatest treasure." He looked at me with that charming smile. The look that girls would die for. And it was mine.

"You will never lose me, promise" I said, taking his hands as he lifted me to the ground with ease. We stood as I admired my handy work.

The light rain hit the windows, bringing with it a Dismal afternoon. A small picture of the Cullen's and I now hung from the wall. I was in the centre, surrounded by the 7 members of my new family.

I looked down at my ring. Only a few more weeks until Isabella Swan became Isabella Cullen. Only a few more weeks until the human Bella in the centre of that frame would change to a vampire.

"There's one problem" Emmet said from the couch

"That being?" I replied

"It's crooked"

"You're crooked, Emmet Cullen. That picture is at a perfect angle thank-you very much."

"Whatever you say, but I'm telling you."

I took a second look at the frame fussing over its accuracy. Edward shot Em a hard look, the two of them having a silent conversation.

"He's kidding Bell." Edward said, wrapping his cold arms around my waist and pulling closer when two cold hands wrapped around my waist, sucking in my breath with surprise.

"Em I don't know how you got to be so funny!" I said as Edward and I took a seat on the couch, me in Edwards lap.

"Century's of practice." He replied.

"Sure, Sure." I replied "And how old are we now, 400,000 years old or something?"

"And counting" Emmett replied through a grin "But by the amount of trip ups you have Bell, I think you are keeping us all young for the next millennium. I was surprised you even got up the step ladder to put up the picture Bell."

"Can we move on from the picture?" I said

"That step ladder was near a metre high Bell, I was surprised you didn't fall of it face first, considering how much luck you have when it comes to the stairs..."

"Emmet, your pushing you luck here." Edward said

"I fell once, only because you pushed me. Gentle vampire giant, biggest understatement of the year if you want my opinion"

"So that's how its gunna be then." Em said giving me a competitive stare.

"Do your worst." I said

"Ok...Go!" He said, meeting my immediate gaze.

"Stop this silly eye game!" Edward said. "It'll go on forever."

"When I'm a vampire, that's the plan Eddie." I said trying to laugh from Emmett's smirks.

I felt him stiffen beside me. The change aspect we didn't discuss much.

"I've got to go." Edward said, gently pushing me off his lap and into the couch

I broke Emmett's gaze much to the dismay of his taught of winning, and turned to catch Edward. But he was gone. Car keys disappeared from t he table. I wasn't surprised to hear the Volvos tyres on the gravel and onto the highway ad he sped off into the afternoon.

"And how many have you lost now Bells? About 7 if you ask me, you've got to try harder." Emmett said gloating.

"Whatever" I replied moving from the couch to look through the window. The rain was heavy now. And my worries high. Why did I bring it up again? Patience Bella. My breathe started to quicken. What if he's gone again? What if he doesn't come back?

"Bells don't worry." Emmett's hand clamped onto my shoulder "He just needs time."

"I know" I said, not really sure of my words

_Crashing down, any chance you hear.  
Caving in, any chance that you, could see inside of me.  
And I don't know what to say._

The sound of the door bursting open and Alice yelling 'We found it!" was next to fill my ears. She had several shopping bags in her hand.

"Hide me." I whispered

Jasper slowly trudged in behind her which several more on his arms

"Never again." He said "Too many clothes, so many stores."

A smile was brought to my face as I went over to help him.

"What did you find?" I said eager to distract my mind.

"Your dress!" Alice replied giddy with excitement

I knew this would be coming. Alice had been organising every detail of this weeding. Searching through magazines had been her only occupation for months now.

"Not now Alice! I can't be bothered"

"I went shopping for hours to find those clothes and those wedding magazines. You better be bothered." Jasper complained from the couch resting his feet. Going shopping with Alice was a handful I would give him that. He must care for her a lot to offer to help her.

"Please!!" I found the picture in the magazine and we can order it. I'll show you!" Alice pulled me upstairs to my room, flicking the shopping bags on the bed.

"Can I help?" Rose asked from the door

"I'm sorry we thought you were asleep Rose, did we wake you?" I said

"No, I was thinking about going hunting later anyway. Its fine." He replied sitting next to me on the bed.

I had developed a closer relationship with Rosalie. I think we got to the stage we're we got sick of the hostility.

"Take Emmett with you." I said "He's gloating again."

"You lost again." Alice said pulling out a gorgeous laced three quarter white top. Little roses imprinted on it with it shaping to a V under the neck.

"That's beautiful." I said looking at it "And yes I lost but only because of...never mind."

"So then Edward was the one who left?" Alice said "It's yours you know; I thought you might like it."

"I don't want you spending money on me Al!" I said "You saw it then I guess. What if he doesn't come back? I didn't mean it, it just slipped out."

"He'll be back." Alice said "My brother is not only obsessed with you entirely but I saw it in a vision that he would return."

"Try on the top Bell!" Rose urged tugging and my shirt

"Later after I've has a shower maybe." I said leaning my head against the bed stand.

"You're so dull." Alice said "Where's your sense of adventure?"

"May I remind you that I live with a pack of vampires?"

"True. Well let me show you this dress!" Alice said pulling out a thick wedding magazine and sitting next to me.

"Let me see!" Rose urged leaning over my shoulder to see the page

"Whoa." I said looking at the picture "Alice."

"I know, I know, you love it right."

"Its...perfect, but I can't afford it."

"Really, haven't you learned? We are here to help with your wedding. You can afford everything."

"No Alice, I don't want you to spend all of your money on me."

"If I am organising this wedding, I make the decisions and I decide that you will look devastatingly beautiful and you therefore have to have this dress." With a quick shut of the magazine she was standing again.

"Al"

"Nup, that's the decision." Al said with a smile. "Edward will love it, I can see it now. Now try on that shirt I want to see it on you before Christmas. I have the perfect little jacket to match"

Nearly skipping out the door, Alice left with her shopping bags in hand.

"Don't worry Bell; she's just excited to be planning a wedding."

"That's what I'm worried about."

"The wedding?"

"No, what Alice is planning for it." I said with a smile "I don't know. Am I ready, are we all ready?"

"Do you love Edward?" Rose said standing and taking my hands

"With every fibre in my being. I couldn't imagine my life without him."

"Then you have your answer. He's just worried about you and the whole vampire situation. Give it time." Rose said "I'm going to go ask Emmett if he wants to go hunting tomorrow, I shall see you later."

"Okay." I replied

"And Bell." She said from the doorway

"Yes?"

"Try on that shirt or Alice will never stop bouncing around the lounge room."

"Eventually" I said watching her gracefully waltz away.

What would happen when I was changed? Would I be able to sulk around with ethereal beauty? Would I become cold and hard? Would I be able to read minds?

I leant back onto the bed tracing the circles in the ceiling with my finger tips. Why was this so hard!

I decided to take a shower. Grabbing a fresh set of underwear, jeans, ugg boots and the shirt Alice gave me. I went to the bathroom locking the door and beginning to run the hot water.

_Taking a chance, this could be different.  
This could be all I'm waiting for.  
_


End file.
